KHR style, Character Meme
by Sasuki-Senpai
Summary: I made a Hunter X Hunter one, and so I made my second favorite anime! Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Meme!


I did it again! SERIOUSLY! I LOVE THIS MEME O_O

Katekyo hitman Reborn style!.. AGAIN. WTF XD

**Pick 12 names randomly before reading the rest.**

1. Tsuna

2. Giotto

3. G

4. Gokudera

5. Enma

6. Hibari

7. Mukuro

8. Yamamoto

9. Byakuran

10. Alaude

11. Reborn

12. Fon

**Have you read a 6/11 fic? Do you want to?**

Hibari/Rbeorn

Yes, by accident. I didn't handle it, so i closed the tab. :T

**Do you think 4 is hot? How hot?**

Gokudera?

Yep, how hot...

Uhhh... He's smoking.

Geddit?

**What would happen is 12 got 8 pregnant?**

If Fon got Yamamoto pregnant

HOLY FUCK.

...

I'm sorry. Um... That...er... Is that even possible? I mean- i know the curse was lifted but...

HAH?!

**Can you rec any fic(s) about 9?**

Fics about Byakuran.

I guess so. Yeah... But not really

**Would 2 and 6 make a good couple?**

Giotto and Hibari.

No... Just no... I don't even think there is such a pairing. -looks up- I stand corrected. There are such pairings.

**5/9 or 5/10? Why?**

Enma/Byakuran or Enma/Alaude

How about no.

**What would happen if 7 walked in on 2 and 12 having sex? **

What would happen if Mukuro walks in on...Giotto and Fon going at it.

Oh please, he'll just do that trademark laugh and walk away.

Or he'll join in?

Stop giving me ideas...

**Make up a summary for a 3/10 fic.**

Summary for G/Alaude.

Oh...um...give me a minute to think.

A loud storm and a calm cloud, they never really gotten along but what happen if Giotto suddenly send them both on a mission for a week?

I...laughed at the first part.

**Is there any such as a 1/8 fluff?**

Tsuna/Yamamoto

Yes, there are a shit-tons of fluff. You have NO idea...

**Suggest a title for a 7/12 hurt/comfort fic.**

Mukuro/Fon

...

Confused Identity.

What?

**What kind of plot device would you use if you wanted 4 to deflower 1?**

A plot device for Gokudera to deflower Tsuna.

Oh, ain't this common?

Actually I have a lot of ideas. I can't just choose one, you know?

**Does anyone on your friends list read 7 slash?**

Mukuro slash?

Guess so...

**Does anyone on your friends list read 3 het?**

G het.

Sure..?

**Does anyone on your friends list write or draw 11?**

Reborn...

Yeah.

**Would anyone on your friends list write 2/4/5?**

Giotto/Gokudera/Enma

...

Wait... I need to die for a short while.

Okay, I WOULD eventually write one if it had no specific order.

Like I can make Primo-san in the middle right there...

**What would 10 scream out at a moment of great passion?**

What would Alaude scream out at a moment of great passion.

...

I had to laugh a bit here.

Saying he does look like Kyoya only with blonde hair...

I'm sorry, but I need to know if he tops or bottoms, or I'll never know.

**If you write about a songfic about 8, which song would you choose?**

Yamamoto..?

The first song that comes into mind is

'You spin me right round' for some reason...So let's stick with that

**If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what would the warnings be?**

Tsuna/Hibari/Fon

If this has no particular order in who's bottoming and who's being double penetrated...

Warnings: Confusion, language, double penetration and...and...AU.

**What good pick-up line for 2 to use on 10?**

a pick up line for Giotto to use on...Alaude?

PFFFFFT

I..did not have any problems in trying to think this through without me falling of the chair.

I don't think he's the type to use a pick up line.

I find him an uke towards his guardians... :T

**When was the last time your read a fic about 5?**

A fic about...Enma.

A week ago.

**What is 6's super-secret kink?**

Hibari's super-secret kink.

Um... Can it be by random?

He can sing...

That's all I can think of. I'm sorry :T

**Would 11 shag 9? Drunk or sober?**

Would Reborn shag Byakuran.

Heck, they'd have to be DEAD DRUNK to do this.

Is there even a pairings..? -searches- nope.

**If 3 and 7 get together who tops?**

If G and Mukuro get's together...

Oh bloody hell...

Mukkun looks like Daemon-san...but Mukkun is younger than G...

But G looks like Hayato-kun...but he's older...

Mukkun, if it's TYL.

**1 and 9 are in a happy relationship until 9 runs off with 4. 1, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with 11 and a brief, unhappy affair with 12, then follows the wise advice of 5 and finds true love with 3. What title would you give this fic? Name three people on your friends list who would read it. Name one person who should write it.**

Tsuna and Byakuran are in a happy relationship until Byakuran runs off with Gokudera. Tsuna, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Reborn and a brief, unhappy affair with Fon, then follows the wise advice of Enma and finds true love with G.

I'm not going to blink...Why...Byakuran and..G-Gokudera.

Holy SHET.

He finds true love with the first storm vongola guardian?! Are you kidding me?!

If it's AU, then I can see the possibilities.

Someone...write this up. If not, I will if I have time.

**How would you feel is 7/8 was canon?**

How would if Mukuro and Yamamoto was canon

I would probably flip every table I see,

**Who would make a better college professor: 6, or 11?**

Hibari or Reborn.

I do not want to be bitten to death

no do I want to get shot at

Um... I'll stick with...Reborn...why not bro?

**Do you think 2 is hot? How hot?**

Do I think Giotto it hot.

If you put it in a yaoi situation, i find him an uke.

**12 sends 8 on a mission. What is it, and does it succeed?**

Fon sends Yamamoto on a mission.

Dude.

Take care your your bby.

But Yama-kun will succeed.

**What would 5 most likely be arrested for?**

Enma? Arrested?

Are you kidding me?

If he was framed then yes, he would be arrested. But hell as if he would!

**If you had to walk home through a bad neighborhood late at night, would you feel safer in the company of 7 or 8?**

Mukuro or Yamamoto...

Yamamoto-kun.

That's all.

Good day.


End file.
